Company of a Stranger
by teganml
Summary: When Kagome falls through the Bone Eater's Well a year early, Inu Yasha isn't awake yet. So who's going to protect her? KagomeMiroku, now isn't that unexpected? New stuff, yay!
1. I'm Bad at Naming Chapters

DISCLAIMER :: No, I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. Please don't sue me, Mrs. Takahashi!  
  
Author's Note::This is my first FanFic, hope you enjoy! And go easy on me! Also, I don't know a whole lot about Japanese culture, so if they don't eat Frosted Flakes in Japan, don't get all angry about it. Plus, I think I've seen a grand total of about 15 Inu Yasha episodes, so the characters might be a bit OOC. I really have no clue. Well, please R+R! That's all I have to say!  
  
Company of a Stranger :: An Inu Yasha Fan Fiction  
By inuyashafreak  
  
15 year old Kagome Higurashi yawned, stretched, and turned off her alarm clock. "Good morning, Buyo!" she said to her obese cat. She had a great feeling about the coming day, but she had no clue why. 'Maybe I did pass that math test!' she thought happily to herself. She got into her school uniform, ran her brush through her hair, and started down the stairs. She tripped over one and fell the rest of the way. Cursing quietly, she brushed herself off and walked into the kitchen in a cool, collected way.   
  
"I saw that, Kagome!" her little brother Souta laughed as she came in.  
  
"Saw what?" Kagome managed to say as cooly as she could.  
  
"Oh, come on Kagome-chan, don't try to tell me you didn't fall down the stairs!" Souta poured himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and started to eat.  
  
Kagome tried to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated, and walked out the door. As soon as she was out, she checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, I'm so late!" Kagome started running across the shrine. As she neared the Bone Eater's Well, she was getting tired. "Now I wish I had really tried to run track in gym!" She leaned against the well, and toppled backwards into it.  
  
Kagome fell and fell, expecting to hit the bottom any minute. But the bottom never came. Soon Kagome started to feel dizzy and a bit sick, and before long she passed out in mid-air.  
  
  
When Kagome awoke, she saw a handsome young man, no older than 18, leaning over her with concern in his eyes. She lifted herself up feebly, and he stood up at the same time. "Who are you?" she asked uncertainly. The man gasped, and Kagome looked to see if she had a broken arm maybe, or a bad cut, that had made the man gasp.  
  
"I do believe you are the most ravishing young woman I have ever laid eyes on in my life!" the man told her. Kagome blushed and looked down. He continued to flatter her. "Your beauty is certainly a sight for sore eyes. And speaking of eyes, yours are so lovely!"  
  
"Yes, but," Kagome said, anxious to change the subject. He was actually making her a bit nervous, she noticed his hands twitching in a weird way. "What is your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miroku, a wandering monk. What about you, beautiful?"  
  
"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you, Miroku." It was at that moment that Miroku tried to touch her breasts. Kagome took a quick step back and slapped Miroku.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome. You see, I was losing my balance and I merely needed to prevent myself from falling," Miroku covered.  
  
"Uh-huh," Kagome said, completely unconvinced. Miroku smiled, obviosly thinking she had believed him. Kagome slapped him again and headed back to the well. "I don't know where I am or how I got here, but I'm going to get back home. I'm awfully late for school! And what am I going to tell the teacher? 'Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, Mr. Gutotori! You see, I fell through the well on my family's property, and I ended up in some strange place where a monk tried to feel me up!'" Kagome walked off, muttering to herself. But Miroku was suddenly interested.  
  
"You say you fell through a well on your family's property?" he called to Kagome's back.  
  
"That's right. Why?" Kagome turned around to face Miroku.  
  
'She must have the Shikon No Tama!' Miroku thought excitedly. 'If I could just get her to stay! But I wonder where it is?' "No reason. It's just kind of interesting, that's all. Say, what is this school thing anyhow?"  
  
'How could he not know what school is? He's old enough to be out of it, but he couldn't have forgotten about school that quickly...could he have? He must have horrible memory...' Kagome started to walk back towards Miroku. "Where are we anyway? What day is it? What...era?" 'What if all the stories Grandpa has been telling me since I was a baby are true? Impossibe. There's no way I could be all the way back in the Sengkou Jidai. [A/N: No clue if that's the right spelling. Sorry!]'  
  
"Well, that's a strange question. We're in the Feudal Era of course!" Kagome started to faint again, and her last thoughts were, 'Can Miroku really be trusted with me unconcious?'  
  
  
  
Wow, sorry that chapter was so short. I just don't want to start everything too soon! Once I get five reviews, I'll start the next chapter, just so I know people really want me to continue and I'm not just wasting my time. Comments and flames welcome! Also corrections and lessons on Japanese culture. ^^;; Cheers,  
Tegan-sama 


	2. Miroku Asks His Question and I'm Still B...

DISCLAIMER :: I own Inu Yasha! Yes I do! OK, OK, no I don't. Did you really have to go and make me cry like that?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE :: Thanks for reviewing, if you did! Some personal thanks at the end of the chapter. ^.^ I just realized I have quite a few spelling errors in the first one, I might go back to fix them because I hate spelling errors x_x  
  
Company of a Stranger, Ch. 2  
By inuyashafreak  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and looked around, not sure what to do. He was alone in a remote clearing in the woods with a beautiful girl. An unconcious, beautiful girl at that. It would normally be his nature to...but no. She was unconcious! And so young besides...at least three years Miroku's junior. He decided to look for some cool water and try to get her to come to. He hadn't even asked her his question yet!  
  
Still, with her being unconcious, it would be a very convienient time to search for the Shikon No Tama. No, he would have to look in her clothes, and he had promised himself that he wouldn't. She would have to give them to him willingly. What good would the jewel be to a girl from the future anyway? Because that, of course was what she was. No girl these days wore clothes like that. He sighed and headed into the woods to find water.  
  
Miroku reached a clear, cold stream. The water ran over the rocks, glittering and sparkling like a liquid diamond. He ripped off a corner from his robes and dipped it in the water, then hurried back to where Kagome was still lying, passed out. He started to sponge off her forehead with the cloth, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Mir...Miroku?" she asked weakly.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" At least she was awake now, and he wouldn't be tempted to try anything.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks," she said, and closed her eyes again. She still felt weak, and didn't like the idea that she was stuck in the past...was she stuck?  
  
Miroku was confused. "For what?"  
  
"For not groping me while I was unconcious. For helping me, baka!"  
  
"Oh, right. You're welcome. Where do you come from, Kagome? You're certainly not from around here."  
  
Kagome stood. She was starting to feel better. "If this is the Feudal Era, then I'm from the future. If I had payed more attention in history class, maybe I would know exactly how far ahead in the future. Where I live, it's the twenty-first century."  
  
It was time, Miroku decided. He smiled sweetly at Kagome. "Kagome...I have a question for you. Would...wouldyoubearmychild?" Miroku spat out quickly. Somehow asking Kagome seemed different than any other girl.  
  
"Would I do WHAT now?" Kagome asked incredulously. 'He just met me, and he wants me to have a child with him? That would have to imply being married, wouldn't it? There are so many things I wanted to do before I got married! I've never even had a real boyfriend, I hardly think Hojo counts, as he's never really asked me out, all I know is that he likes me...' Kagome was about to faint again, but wouldn't let herself. She couldn't make Miroku think she was weak, now could she?  
  
"Kagome, I know this seems awkward, but I ask this of all the pretty ladies I meet."  
  
"Oh really, do you know?" Inwardly, Kagome was oddly hurt by this, but she needed to look tough on the outside.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. You see, it all started with a demon named Naraku many years ago. Naraku put a curse on my grandfather, which made a wind tunnel, basically a black hole, in his right hand. This wind tunnel has been passed to every male ancestor of my grandfather's since, and the curse can only be broken once Naraku is dead." Miroku held up his right hand, and Kagome saw that his own wind tunnel was blocked off with a string of beads.  
  
"So what does this all have to do with me bearing your child?"  
  
"I was getting to that...wait...you mean you will?" Miroku asked eagerly.  
  
"Did I say that? If I did, I didn't mean to. Now, you were saying...?"  
  
"Oh yes. Well, the wind tunnel gets bigger every year, and if Naraku isn't killed in time, it will eventually swallow me up." Kagome gasped. "Are you serious?" "Completely. That's why I want a male heir. So that even if I die, my family will live on."  
  
Kagome knew it was too early for this, and she thought that Miroku knew too. "Miroku...Maybe when I get to know you better. It's too early. I barely know you at all!"  
  
"I understand. So, you really have to go back to this...school place? Can't you stay for a while?" If Kagome wanted to know him better, wouldn't that mean spending time with him?  
  
"Well, I don't have a test today, or anything really important. But my mother and grandpa would be furious at me for skipping school!" Kagome checked her watch again. "I'm already so late though, it's been almost three hours since I was supposed to be at school!"  
  
"So you'll stay here for a while?"  
  
"Well, at least until school is over, so nobody can find me and drag me back there."  
  
  
Well, I had no clue where to end this chapter, so I'm just going to end it here. If you like long chapters, give up this fic right now, because that's how I write. Now, on to thank my *2* lovely reviewers.  
  
Isakuu :: Looks like you got your wish! I'm sick today (I have a fever x_x), so I have nothing more interesting to do than write. Yesterday I was wishing I was sick, so I wouldn't have to go to school, but thinking about being sick when you aren't and being sick are two different things. I'm so hungry but I can't eat anything because I might throw up. But, back to the point, thanks for the review! I haven't seen any Kagome/Miroku fics out there, and I think they would be so cute together. Thanks!  
  
Gray eyed Otaku :: Thank you! I'm so glad people like it.  
  
  
  
Please review! I want three more reviews... 


	3. Some Author's Notes, Please Read!

4.30.03  
  
No, I don't own Inu Yasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and some other people that aren't me. I don't think it's necessary to say that now, but hey.  
  
Now, everyone, sorry I haven't updated since what - February? My life suddenly became busy, what with multiple projects, midterms, and making friends (Just kidding on that last one. I don't have any friends. No, just kidding again.) I just recently bought the first 3 episodes of Inu Yasha on DVD, so I understand things a bit better. A few comments to my reviewers now::  
  
Reality: I will! Maybe. XD  
  
Little Brat: It's beautiful! Yay! *is happy*  
  
Yunaleska: Well, she hasn't gone into the "Forest of Inu Yasha" (ooh, scary name) yet, has she?  
  
DoggiePerson: I'd have to respectfully disagree. Inu Yasha was woken up by Kagome screaming for help. She went up to him, talked to him, touched his ears, etc. and he didn't wake up, so it wasn't just her voice that woke him up. And why can't Miroku just be...walking around? You don't have to be looking for the shards to be going somewhere in Sengoku Jidai, do you? Unless that's some twisted rule I haven't learned about yet.  
  
I don't think this fic portrays my talent as a writer yet, and I'm going to start over. Look for it...somewhere. Maybe under the same title, maybe not.  
  
And, I hope I'm allowed to do this, but please feel free to check out my websites!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cheers, Tegan-sama. 


	4. More Author's Notes After almost a year,...

1.22.04  
  
Oh, hello there. It's been a while since I've written, hasn't it now? XD Well, uh, sorry. *shrug* I've been busy, believe it or not. That's what I always say. Well, I have school. I had camp over the summer. I kind of forgot that I had ever started a fanfiction. *cough* ANYWAYS, I might continue this. I just might. Don't get your hopes up that I'll ever finish it, though. If I do, it'll be in five years. XD Well, have a good day to all! 


	5. More author's notes? This is insane!

Hi. Again. *cough*  
  
I know you're sick of reading these author's notes, but like many other people, I'm lazy. Get over it. xD  
  
No, obviously I don't mean that, because if I did you'd kill me. I will write more. Hopefully soon. But probably not. Right now, I want to work on my other fic, Japanese Idol. I'm very into the American Idol craze right at the moment, and that one will probably turn out to be very fun and humourous and whatnot.  
  
In the meantime, go watch Moulin Rouge! That's become one of my favourite movies recently. I just bought the soundtrack. I won't do any fiction on it though, because I don't want to screw around with such a beautiful story. Call me a sap sucker if you want. No, don't, because I'll spork you.  
  
*skips off singing "Children Of The Revolution"* 


	6. You've Been Waiting All Your Life

Disclaimer :: Wait, is it really necessary for me to do this?   
  
Author's Note :: Hey, I said soon (Well, sort of.) and soon is what you get. I figured I should get the updating over and done with before I have to go to school tomorrow. And before you all kill me. But aren't you going to miss all the witty comments in the author's notes? No? Okay.   
  
Company of a Stranger, chapter 3. The chapter you've been waiting for forever.  
Still by inuyashafreak.   
  
Kagome sat down on the ground and looked at her watch, wondering when this weird day would be over. Miroku sat down across from her, and they just looked at each other for a while. _Awkward,_ Miroku thought. _I've never had this problem talking to a girl before. Actually...I've never met a girl who's been willing to talk to me after I ask my question. At least this is a start._   
  
"...So." Kagome said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She looked down at her watch again and laughed. "This time in school I'd be in my English class. I hate that class, English is such a pointless language to learn." [A/N: Don't you do that? Whenever I have a day off from school I'll look at the clock and be like, "Hey, if I were in school right now, I'd be in science."]   
  
"English?" Miroku asked. "Why do you need to learn any language other than Japanese?"   
  
"A bunch of stupid American tourists come to Japan every year, and most of them don't bother learning Japanese, so it's basically our job to learn English, in case they need directions or something. And the teachers think we might want to visit England or America some day."   
  
"I'm glad I don't live in the future. What are the Americans like?" [A/N: Just so you know, this is really fun to do. Try seeing things from someone else's perspective every once in a while, it could end up being useful.]   
  
Kagome and Miroku went on like that for a while, talking about how annoying and stupid people from other countries were. Or at least, Kagome did, and Miroku laughed. After a while, he realized that it was the longest talk he'd ever had with a girl without hitting on her. And the strangest thing was, he really didn't want to. He was enjoying his conversation with Kagome. He smiled and started back into the conversation.   
  
--   
  
Mmmmhmmm, short chapter, but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. :D 


	7. I'm just never satisfied, I guess

Kill me now. I changed my mind. I actually liked the new story _less_ than I liked the old story. So, look for a new installment in _this_ story today or tomorrow. I'm leaving for my guitar lesson now.   
  
I'll be here all week, thank you and goodnight. Love Tegan. 


	8. Oh my God, is he going to kiss me?

Disclaimer: Nope, it still doesn't belong to me.   
  
Author's Note: Well, I made a promise, so here's the new stuff. W00 h00! Lately I'm getting this weird habit of, while I'm writing, getting up and pacing around the room, then coming back to the computer. For absolutely no reason whatsoever. I really hope I'm not going insane.   
  
Company of a Stranger, Chapter 4.   
by inuyashafreak   
  
Kagome looked down at her watch yet again, and saw that it was time for lunch at her school. _Looking at my watch must make Miroku think I don't want to talk to him. And I do...I should really stop. But it's no wonder I've been getting so hungry._ "Miroku, do you mind if I eat some of my lunch? I brought some from home, and well, at school it's lunch time right now..." Kagome trailed off. She'd always been taught not to eat in front of other people by her mother. But to her relief, Miroku answered:   
  
"Oh, that's fine. I'm really not very hungry." Kagome unpacked her lunch, a small container of korokke (Japanese Croquettes) and oolong tea. [A/N: *sigh* Screw it, I don't know what Japanese people these days eat for lunch. So I just went with some traditional food.] She noticed Miroku looking at her school bag rather interestedly.   
  
"You can look at my school books if you want. I doubt you'll find them very entertaining, though." She shrugged, and Miroku pulled out her math book, staring down at the numbers curiously. Kagome sighed happily. One day, just one day, where she didn't have to worry about school and she didn't have to worry about getting caught skipping. She leaned back against the well, and hit her head against the edge of it. "Ouch..." she reached her hand up to touch where her head had hit, and could already feel a bruise forming right there.   
  
Miroku looked up from his study of Kagome's math book. "What's the matter?"   
  
"Oh, nothing, I just hit my head," she said, smiling despite the pain. She could feel tears starting to well up. _Don't cry Kagome, don't cry. Crying will just make you look so pathetic._ Miroku was reaching his hand up towards her...   
  
Only one thought was going through his head. _She's so pretty..._ Kagome watched his hand apprehensively, but all he did was bring it up to the same spot on her head, touching her hand lightly.   
  
_Oh my God, is he going to kiss me? Is this what people do before they kiss? Oh my God, oh my God..._ Kagome's mind was racing at the speed of light, she was nervous and unsure of what he was about to do. But he simply brought his hand back down to his lap and smiled.   
  
"It'll be all right. I know my cuts and bruises, from travelling around so much. That one's not going to last long."   
  
Kagome smiled back at him, full of doubt. Had he been about to kiss her? And if he was going to, why hadn't he? Maybe it was better that way.   
  
"So, this math stuff..." Miroku interrupted her thoughts. "How does this work? I don't really understand." Kagome and Miroku spent a long time talking about math problems. It wasn't particularly Kagome's favourite topic of conversation, but Miroku seemed genuinely interested by it.   
  
Finally, Kagome looked down at her watch once more. "3:30! Oh no, I'm usually home at least a half an hour before this! What am I going to say to my mom? Oh, I'm sorry Miroku, but I really have to go." Without another word, she hopped back down the well. Miroku watched her disappear, and wondered whether he would ever see her again.   
  
--   
  
"Mami, I'm sorry I missed school today!" Kagome yelled as she ran in the door. [A/N: Heh, the Mami is "Mommy" just in case you didn't realize. That's how I always spell it. People tell me I'm weird.] "I got sick on the way to school, and I was close to Ayame's house, so I just stopped there. I would have called, but they're, um, installing a second phone line, and they had to disconnect it." She knew it was a really lame excuse, but she'd never given her mother a reason not to trust her before, so she probably wouldn't call Ayame's house.   
  
"Okay, Kagome," her mom said, coming to the door smiling. "I was starting to worry when the school called and said you weren't in your classes, but I figured you wouldn't skip. Would you?" She looked like she was starting to worry again.   
  
"No, Mami, I told you. I was at Ayame's. Trust me."   
  
"I trust you, Kagome. You should start bringing your cell-phone with you to school though, just in case something like that happens. Call your friends and ask what your homework is, won't you? I don't want you to get behind, Kagome. You always do when you get sick."   
  
"I won't this time, Mami, I promise," Kagome said reassuringly, smiling in relief. She picked up the phone and went to her room to start on her homework.   
  
--   
  
Miroku walked away from the well and looked around the small clearing he was in again. _I should go..._ he thought. It was obvious that there were no Shikon shards in the area, so there was no need for him to stick around. _No reason except for Kagome._   
  
It was stupid of him to hang around, thinking that one day she might come back...but he just wanted to see her again. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye.   
  
He suddenly realized that the whole time he had been thinking this, he had been absentmindedly staring at his right hand. He sighed, turned around and started to walk towards the forest. But he just couldn't bring himself to leave. "Okay," he thought out loud, "I'm going to stay here for five more days, and if she doesn't show up, I'll leave."   
  
_She's probably forgotten about me already, anyways._ He sat down and settled himself in for a long five days.   
  
--   
  
Kagome was also looking at her right hand, avoiding doing her homework. _How horrible it must be, living with the knowledge that one day you'll just be...gone. Swallowed up by your own hand._ She shuddered even to think about it, and went back to her math. But her thoughts kept drifting off to Miroku...   
  
--   
  
Wow, I think that's the longest chaptetr I've written so far. ^^;; I hope you enjoyed it! I love the direction this story is headed in, I have so many ideas. So look forward to seeing them all! Love always, Tegan. 


End file.
